X-ray analysis is a widely adopted technique for accurately capturing measurement data for materials analysis. X-ray diffraction, XRD or X-ray fluorescence, XRF, are both appropriate in various circumstances. XRF for example can accurately measure can accurately measure elemental composition in a very wide range of concentrations; among others metal, from low concentration impurities (sub-ppm) to high concentrations of major constituents (up to 100%).
Samples for such X-ray analysis may be prepared by a number of methods, for example by compressing powder to a solid sample, or fusing the powder. X-ray analysis can also be carried out on streaming samples, for example powders.
There is however a need for the measurement of a wider variety of samples which need not be flat of or known or fixed shape.
In particular, XRF equipment for measuring flexible sheet material, such as textiles or thin films, of the type that may be wound into rolls, for example, has not previously been available.
Further difficulties may arise with non-flat samples of various shapes.
For the most accurate analysis, both XRF and XRD require calibration and this is a particular issue for XRF. There is accordingly a need for XRD or XRF equipment to measure comparable calibration samples.